A conventional solenoid valve, for example, as shown in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2002-228036 (Patent Document 1), when a valve sleeve is fixed to a solenoid case, a flange shape convex portion is formed on the valve sleeve and a caulking piece provided on the solenoid case is caulked to the flange shape convex portion to fix it.
The solenoid valve having such constitution, there has been a disadvantage that, in order to form the flange shape convex portion on the valve sleeve, a diameter of the valve sleeve becomes larger and volume and weight of material of the valve sleeve also become larger. Also, since the valve sleeve and the solenoid case are fixed by caulking the caulking piece to the flange shape convex portion, there is risk that the valve sleeve rotates in a circumferential direction, and, that is, there is a disadvantage in fixing strength in a circumferential direction.
Therefore, when the flange portion is formed so as to fix to an electromagnetic portion as a conventional structure, since a diameter of aluminum material becomes larger, and, also in view of processing, since processing man-hours increase due to increase of portions to be cut, it has been disadvantageous in view of costs of manufacturing components. For this reason, in the valve sleeve with the flange portion made of aluminum, the valve sleeves is manufactured generally and commonly by forming an approximate shape by die casting, and then, completing it by cutting work.
Also, as shown in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2005-054974 (Patent Document 2), there is a solenoid valve wherein the valve sleeve and the solenoid case are fixed by using an engaging member.
In the solenoid valve having such constitution, since a number of components increases due to usage of the engaging member, there has been a disadvantage that manufacturing costs increase and assembling processes become complex.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2002-228036
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2005-054974